percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jack Firesword
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Firesword page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello Jack! First of all, welcome to the PJOFFW Wiki! My name is Josh, and I noticed that you have requested to join Center of Light. Well, you can join! Just put your OC name in the Members section. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) It's a name of your characters that you create. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) No, you don't have to ask for permission to make an OC Club, much less than OCs. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mister Jack Firesword I welcome you to the Center of Light. I am one of the ones who made it and I just want to give you a warning. I am a very mean secretary so do what I say or else you are gonna get it. Now that the joke is done call me Nina and I just wanted to ask if you could tell me more about your character Jack Firesword I am interested in him. And don't worry I was joking at the first part of my message. XDPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']]' 09:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC)' Hey Jack, wanna join us in the chat? http://pjoffw.chatango.com Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I join in on collabs when invited, but I'm not really big on OC clubs, too much drama. If there is a story you want be to help write, I can do that. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Mister Jack Firesword. I am here to apply as your secretary of secrets in your OC.I will be using a character name Maru Jane A daughter of Hecate. Please be informed that if you accept I will be calling you master from now on :DPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 08:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC)' I see you do not want to be called Master. Some rules of an OC CLub- Have character limitation, meaning a user can not make as many characters as he wants. Rule number 2- Make sure that your members helps in every decision, don't decide on your own. Now I say good bye Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 09:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC)''' Hey Jack! Chapter 1 of A Demigod Girl is done! Hope you enjoy! Bladewood 02:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I sure would like you to be in The Avengers of the Earth, but I have to ask The Storm Rider first for approval. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Could i join The eternal flame Jack? Luke 12346 Sure i would love to join :) Luke 12346 Carter can channel lightning threw his bullets and his sword. Luke 12346 Zo̱ntanoús nekroús Hello, Jack! I've grown an interest in your story, Zo̱ntanoús nekroús, and I'd like to be one of your helping authors. BakaYellow 15:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok...what do you think i should do? Luke 12346 could we start ZN now? because after tommorow i go back to school so i won't be on all the time Luke 12346 Hello, again~ I've created a character to be one of Hades children - an enemy, actually, one of the "generals" of the undead army. I hope this is all right with you. BakaYellow 15:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think the prologue was fine! Can't wait for the chapter to come! BakaYellow 16:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm gonna join that new OC club, alright? Woohoo! BakaYellow 18:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Could i join the EoH wiki? Luke 12346 Alright, I'll do the Eye of Horus wiki with you! ;] LOL Okay I'll Ask you any question If I have to Thanks for the welcome greet! Okay! MichaelPogi 13:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Jack_Firesword|I AM THE ALMIGHTY CHICKEN]] 07:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chatango? Yeah, I'll see you on Chatango. But, can you remind me what the chatango thing is? Is it just the wiki chat or....? BakaYellow 15:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't know if she is done with the cover. When In Doubt, Look Up. 15:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) -_- Jack. I left a blog post saying that I went on hiatus. I just got back yesterday, and it was late. So, please forgive me, but can you be a little bit more patient? It's only been a week, and I've waiting longer for people to do their chapters. I ''WILL ''DO MY CHAPTER! Don't worry! XD You better walk to McDonald's 22:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) New Collab! Yeah, Jack, it sounds like fun! Just keep me in the loop when you're ready to start it, then! :D Fight now, Ask later 14:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Have no fear, Jack boy! I will be writing my chapter soon...like really soon....like...after I type this message! ;D You better walk to McDonald's 22:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) My chapter is done -_- Pyrrhic War The 30th sounds fine! And of course Luke can join if you're okay with it! Hey Jack, thanks I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't go on Chatango, I was babysitting... Singer22498 02:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC)LexiSinger22498 02:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jack i found some pics that fight Laven and Julius greatly Why? Is having another son of Skadi frowned upon? I mean, we have twins and siblings of the same god. :/ Fight now, Ask later 19:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm writing the chapter now Jack, I was sleeping and at school, I JUST got home, so give me a bit k? I'm doing it, but I can't rush good writing. Singer22498 20:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC)singer22498Singer22498 20:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC)